Snippets
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: Small little drabbles in thirty words or less. For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge on HPFC. Includes: James/Lily, Ron/Hermione, Scorpius/Rose, Astoria/Draco, Luna, Percy/Audrey, Draco, Teddy/Victoire, Hermione/Fred, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Lavender, and Cedric/Cho
1. James and Lily

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**3. Prince Charming**

"I could be your Prince Charming." He said, as if that would change her mind.

"I don't need a Prince Charming," she said as she pushed past him.

**36. In Love**

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked Sirius, poking his friend.

"Maybe he's sick?" Sirius suggested.

"No," said Remus from behind them. "He's just head over heels in love with Lily."

**95. Shine**

She noticed James's eyes on her. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love the way you make my world shine."

**26. Holding Hands**

James felt sparks all up his arm. Lily's hand feels perfect in his. James expects her to let go; she doesn't. He never knew holding hands would feel this good.

**9. I Love You**

"Lily," James said suddenly, "I love you."

She looked at his eyes begging for an answer, and felt butterflies in her stomach and knew her answer, "I love you, James."


	2. Ron and Hermione

**4. Virgin**

"She was a virgin?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Yes," Hermione answered patiently.

"But then how'd she get pregnant?" He asked again.

"It was God." She replied.

Ron snorted. "Well, that's hypocritical."

**67. Modesty**

"Well," Rose asked her parents as she twirled, "What do you think?"

"It's lovely, dear." Mum answered.

"Could you please have a little modesty?" Dad asked. Mum glared at him.

**62. Confident**

One of the things he loved best about her was her confidence. He knew he wasn't confident, but he thought she had enough confidence for the both them.

**6. Can You Hear Me?**

"Hello," a voice yelled down the phone. "Can you hear me, Hermione?"

She laughed and answered, "Yes, Ron, I can hear you, and you don't have to yell."

**47. Never Too Late**

"I'm sorry I left," Ron said one night. "During the hunt, I mean."

Hermione silenced him with a wave. "You came back, and it's never too late to come back."


	3. Scorpius and Rose

**14. Past, Present, Future**

"Do you love me, Scorp?" Rose asked.

"Of course I do, Rose. I love you forever: past, present, future." He wished it didn't sound as cheesy, but it was truth.

**17. Behind My Back**

"So, you mean to tell me that you went behind my back for over a year now!" His father yelled in his face.

"Yes," He responded, "Because I love her."

**23. Light**

She was light. She had a light family, a light demeanor, even a light name: Rose, one of the lightest-like names out there. It mocked him, because light he wasn't.

**24. Dark**

He was dark, and there was nothing he could do about it. Dark he would stay. Until, she came along. Then, he decided he could be light, just a bit.

**43. Lurking**

"You're never going to get anywhere if you're lurking about." Lily Luna Potter said, and before he could process what was going on, small hands were pushing him towards Rose.


	4. Astoria and Draco

**58. Missing Out **

Draco looked at her. She was walking gracefully down the aisle. Still, on such a joyous day, Astoria was cold. He could help but feel he was missing out.

**5. Good Question**

"Do you love him anymore?" He mother asked her at tea one day.

"Good question," Astoria answered, unusually informal. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

**32. Fake **

She loved him. He loved her. That was that. Yet, it was all fake, a ploy to keep Scorpius happy. That was all she could remember them being: fake.

**59. Broken**

She doesn't want to admit it. She keeps holding onto the memories of happiness. Before, he started focusing so much on work. Still, she couldn't ignore that they were broken.

**85. The Truth**

"How was your day?" He asked as she sat down.

"Good," She replied. She knew they were living a lie, but living a lie was better that facing the truth.


	5. Luna

**2. Absolutely Alone**

Luna watched from the sidelines as people left the match. She stood there in the rain, without a cloak, and no one stopped to help her; she felt absolutely alone.

**74. Left Out**

Until fourth year, she felt left out. Only Ginny talked to her on occasion, no one else. Then, she became part of something bigger, and so, she wasn't left out.

**31. Psychotic**

They called her psychotic. She knew she shouldn't listen to them. She didn't match the symptoms. She just believed there was something out there. Was that too much to ask?

**21. Memories**

To Luna the memories were a gift and a blessing. She could see her mother die, but she could see her mother live, and that made them worth it.

**65. Don't Leave Me**

"Don't leave me!" Daddy yelled as he cried. "Don't leave me!"

"It is okay, Daddy," Luna put a hand on her daddy's shoulder. "Mummy's just sleeping." Daddy cried even more.


	6. Percy and Audrey

**81. I Remember**

"I remember, Audrey." He said wildly, "I remember it."

"Hush, Percy" She said soothingly.

"But, Audrey," He cried, "It could've been you."

"It's okay now, Percy" She held him tight.

**59. Broken**

She doesn't want to admit it. She keeps holding onto the memories of happiness. Before, he started focusing so much on work. Still, she couldn't ignore that they were broken.

**19. Cut It Out**

"Cut it out, Audrey," Percy snapped annoyed, "I'm trying to work!"

"Yes," she yelled back, "Because that's all you ever do!"

**22. Finish This**

"I really have to finish this," Percy told her.

"Of course you do," She assured him. She continued under her breath, "Just like you have to finish everything else."

**51. Not Thinking**

"I'm sorry, Audrey," He apologized, "I was not thinking."

She laughed. "It's okay not to think sometimes, Percy. Besides, you look cute when you're not thinking." He blushed.


	7. Draco

**86. Pain**

There was a lot of pain in the world. Mental pain, emotional pain, physical pain; there were all kinds. He had pain, too. He hated it and everything about it.

**35. Hero**

_You could've helped her,_ a little voice in his head said.

"Shut up," he snarled to it, "I'm not a hero. That's not my job."

**12. Disaster**

Draco folded his face into his hands. He looked around the apartment. Windows were broken and glass was all over the floors. "This place is a disaster!" He moaned.

**63. Confusing**

Draco stormed into his flat. "What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

Draco collapsed in a chair and put his face in his hands. "Why is this so confusing?" He moaned.

**93. Run Away**

"You can't run away from this, Draco." Blaise said from the doorway. "You can't run away from your past."

He readjusted the strap on his shoulder. "But I can try."


	8. Teddy and Victoire

**68. Home**

"It's our new home," Victoire smiled. "Or our old one."

"It was lovely of your parents to give us the cottage, but home is where we're together, Vic," Teddy replied.

**96. Reach**

"Come on," She jumped again, trying to reach.

"Need some help, Shorty?" Teddy asked from behind her. He made his legs grow.

"Not fair!" she teased, "And I'm not short!"

**88. Beauty**

Beauty was all they saw. They said it was a blessing, but didn't they know the pain? "I'd love you anyway, because I love you." He told her.

**33. Amazing**

"Victoire, you are amazing," he breathed as she descended the stairs.

What told her the most was that he didn't say she looked amazing, he said she was amazing.

**46. Damsel in Distress**

"I'm not a damsel in distress, you know." I told Teddy.

"I know you're not, Victoire," He answered, punching one of my attackers. "But I think I'll save you anyways."


	9. Fred and Hermione

**16. Men**

Hermione looked at Fred and their sons in a heap on the floor. Then she did what she thought anyone would do. She threw up her hands, huffing, "Men!"

**7. I'm Telling**

"I'm telling Mum!" He yelled at his brother. His father heard this and entered the room.

"Now, boys," He said solemnly, "We never tell mum."

"Fred!" Their mother yelled.

**99. Squeaky Clean**

"There," she said, lifting her son out of the bathtub. "Squeaky clean" She wrapped him in a towel, and smiled, satisfied he was clean. Then, the goo hit them. "Fred!"

**15. Dysfunctional**

"We're really sorry, Mommy," One of the boys said.

"Yeah," Fred said, "We are."

"It's all right," she said, "Because I love our family, however dysfunctional we may be."

**75. My Life**

Hermione looked cautiously into the room. The boys were tickling Fred. She smiled. She turned for a second, and then looked back. The room was rainbow-colored. _My life_, she thought.


	10. Draco and Hermione

**82. Cuts**

They weren't just cursing her. Cuts, deep cuts, were carved on her arm, and her face was twisted in agony. He vowed to help. They escaped before he could.

**60. Why Not**

"You know there is absolutely no way we could be together." She said during one of their stolen moments.

He moved his head closer to hers. "Why not?" He asked.

**48. To Save a Life**

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"I'd do it again to save a life; to save your life." He replied. "Regardless of any cover I may have to break."

**61. Classy**

"You know, you could at least attempt to be classy." He drawled.

"It's bloody two in the morning. I don't have to be classy." She snapped. "Now, why're you here?"

**52. Fine Line**

"You don't love me." Hermione protested.

"Ah, but I do."

"No, you hate me."

"You of all people should know there's a fine line between love and hate." Draco answered.


	11. Harry and Ginny

**78. Emotional**

"I'm sorry, Harry" She said, muffled by his tearstained shirt, "I'm just so emotional lately."

"Its fine, Ginny" He comforted, moving his hand to her belly. "You can be emotional."

**76. Testing the Limits **

He felt the adrenaline pump its way through his vein, and he noticed every little detail, like Ginny's amazed expression as he tested the broom's limits. So, he flew.

**39. Rainbow**

"Mummy, Daddy!" Lily Luna Potter ran outside. "Look, a rainbow! Isn't it pretty?"

Daddy lifted her up, while Mummy stood behind him. "You and Mummy are even prettier." Daddy said.

**29. Transportation**

"You know, Gin?" Harry asked as Ginny and the kids stepped out of the fire, "I think magical transportation hates me." Ginny smiled as Albus stumbled out of the grate.

**69. Believe Me**

"I didn't do it, Mum." James Sirius Potter begged his mother, "You have to believe me." His father and mother looked at him appraisingly.

"We believe you James," Mum replied.


	12. Lavender

**56. Unfaithful**

"I can explain." He said.

"I don't want to hear it." She retorted, because no matter how much she loved him, she could never be with someone unfaithful.

**94. Shallow**

She saw Lavender had flung herself at yet another celebrity. Hermione knew Lavender was only doing it for their money. She wondered when her old roommate became so shallow.

**71. Anger Welling**

She felt the anger well up inside her at his words. How dare he presume that! Then, it dies down again, because what had you ever said to dissuade him.

**54. Quitting You**

"You know what?" She yelled, "I'm quitting. I'm quitting you-"

"What am I, again?" He smirked, confident she wouldn't leave.

"You complete and utter bastard." She screamed and stalked out.

**42. Cheating**

The boy held the charm out impatiently. She knew it would be cheating, but it would only help with her nerves. She bit her lip. "I'll take it." Lavender said.


	13. James and Lily 2

**49. With All My Heart**

"Lily," James said, lifting her face. "I love you with all my heart, so I will not hear you talking of yourself like this, understood?" She nodded and hugged him.

**41. Wish Upon a Star**

"Have you ever made a wish upon a star, James?" Lily said.

"Yes," James replied.

"Did it come true?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "Yes," He whispered.

**72. Judgment **

"You're going out with him, aren't you," Lily asked.

"I have to Lily," He replied, "Don't try to stop me."

"Just," She sighed, "Be careful. I trust your judgment."

**18. Study Sessions**

"I've got a study session with Lily today, mates," James said.

"I wonder how much studying James actually does at those study sessions." Remus commented.

"None at all," Sirius replied.

**25. Rule Breaking**

"Please Lily," James begged, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," She threw up her hands and muttered to herself, "I can't believe I'm helping with this rule breaking."


	14. Draco 2

**8. Out of Control**

"This is getting out of control, Draco," Blaise told him.

"Stay 'way from me." His friend slurred. "No more monsters."

"You so owe me." Blaise said, dragging the man out.

**38. Sickness**

The dark was a sickness, eating away at him from the inside out. It blackened his heart, warped his soul, and filled his mind with poisoned thoughts. He was pathetic.

**50. Help Me**

"Help me," The girl begged, "Please help me, be merciful, please."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," He said the spell, and the girl was silent. He hated himself even more.

**13. Turned Off**

The light wasn't his friend. It let him see, but he didn't want to see, to see what he had become. So, at night, he kept the light turned off.

**90. Background**

He was supposed to be able to work from the background. That was what Slytherins did, but he couldn't do that if everyone knew that was he supposed to do.


	15. Scorpius and Rose 2

**11. Drunk**

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Are you drunk?!"

"No," He stumbled. "Okay, maybe a little,"

"Oh, fine!" She exclaimed. "You can come in, just don't be seen."

**80. Around The Corner**

"Quick," She said, pulling him into a small niche in the wall. "They're just around the corner." She stopped to breathe. "Did they see us?"

"No. Thank Merlin." He replied

**100. Dance**

She was twirling wildly all over the floor. Her hair caught the light, and she looked stunning. He wanted to remember it forever. "Come on, Scorp," She laughed, "Dance!"

**28. Honor**

"Don't you want someone with more honor?" Scorpius asked.

"Honor?" Rose snorted, "I don't even know what that would be. Now stop trying to change my mind or I might."

**40. Dead Tired**

"Rose, why do classes have to be so early?"

"Why wouldn't they be, Scorp?"

"Because along with everyone else, I am dead tired."

"I'm not tired."

"You're superhuman."


	16. Cedric and Cho

**64. Controlling**

Other people would say Cho was controlling. He didn't think so. He knew it was that she was scared, so she tried to keep from getting hurt. He accepted it.

**57. Attention**

Cho liked attention. It made her feel special to see everyone's eyes on her. Still, to have his attention was better than having everyone in the world's eyes on her.

**79. Stubborn**

"I have to do this." Cedric said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Cho cried. Then softer, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." He promised.

**70. Words**

They didn't need words, her parents. When she was younger, she dreamed of having a love like that. She wished they could have grown to have something like that.

**55. Nature**

She knew dying was a part of nature. She knew they would die. She accepted that. She just didn't know he would die so soon. She couldn't accept that.


	17. Ron and Hermione 2

**10. Willingness**

The thing that struck him was her willingness: her willingness to help, and the determination in which she stuck by what started. That was something special.

**37. Let Me Out**

He heard her through the floorboards. Her screams were horrible, cruel torture of the worst kind. He heard the screaming again and his only thought was: _Let me out!_

**73. Companionship**

Sometimes they would sit in silence. They didn't need to speak on those days; the feeling of companionship was enough that they knew they love each other in complete certainty.

**84. Train of Thought**

He couldn't follow her train of thought. They went lighting fast, changing at a moment's notice. He went at a normal pace, but she thought fast enough for three people.

**45. Delusional**

Sometimes they would get nightmares. They would wake up delusional, screaming and hold onto each other for comfort, because that was the only thing that made the nightmares go away.


End file.
